1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the fields of virtual computing and networked computer systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a system and method for on-demand remote access of a virtual representation of a physical computer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Users commonly have one or more personal computer systems which they use to run various kinds of software applications and manage various types of information, e.g., for business and/or personal use. Examples of computer systems include desktop computer systems, laptops, or mobile devices such as personal digital assistants (PDA's), “smart” phones, gaming devices, etc. Users often need to access the software applications or data on their computer systems in various locations, e.g., wherever the user is currently located.
Accessing a fixed-location computer system such as a traditional desktop computer system from different locations is particularly problematic since these computer systems are usually not portable. This data access problem is reduced somewhat for mobile computer systems but is not resolved altogether. For example, users do not always carry their mobile computer systems with them everywhere they go. Also, if a mobile computer system becomes lost, stolen, or broken, the user is left without access to it.